The News
by Castleholic
Summary: When Beckett receives some unexpected news everything begins to change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I know I already posted this story but I've made changes, added chapters, and overall tried to make it better. Let me know what you think (:**

Beckett couldn't believe her future lied in one test, what if it came out positive how was she going to tell the father? Then again what if it came out negative, would she be relieved or was she ready to become a mother? Beckett had an idea what the answer to her question was, it became clear a few days ago when she was officially a week late but she had also been stressed out with all the cases at the precinct. She looked down at her father's watch and noticed the wait time was over, she took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the counter where she had laid the little white stick. She shut her eyes before she could read what it said, she knew she wasn't ready for whatever answer it gave her. She wasn't ready to be a mother, she was too dedicated to her job, she wasn't even with the father, she definitely wasn't ready to become a single mother. She took a few minutes to mentally prepare herself before she slowly opened her eyes. As the answer on the white stick began to process in her mind, tears started to build in her eyes. She was a detective she should have known her suspicions were true. She slowly sat down on the bathroom floor, rested her head in her hands and let the tears stream down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if the tears were from happiness or from being scared and right now really wasn't the time she was going to figure that out. When the tears began to dry up she slowly got up from the floor and searched for her cell phone. She found it in her jacket pocket and began to search the contacts until she found the one familiar name who she knew could help her get through anything. She pressed send and began to pace back in forth in her living room as she waited for the ringing to stop and voice to appear on the other end.

"Lanie." The familiar voice finally sounded on the other end.

"Lanie? Can we meet up somewhere, we need to talk." Beckett asked trying not to sound to worried.

"Sure, how about the Old Haunt? I could use a drink." Lanie said. She knew something was wrong, Beckett never just wanted to talk about things.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you in ten minutes." Beckett responded. She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and jacket and headed out of her apartment.

__…...

Beckett and Lanie both arrived at the familiar bar at the same time, they walked in and took a seat in one of the booths in the back. A few minutes after they had gotten comfortable in their seats, Lanie broke the silence that was between them.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, what would like? My treat." Lanie asked as she pulled out wallet from her purse and slid out of the booth.

Beckett shook her head. "Water's fine." Lanie gave her a confused look but decided not to protest it, she could tell something was really bothering Beckett.

Beckett watched as Lanie walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks, she continuously tapped her fingers against the table wondering how she was going to tell her best friend what happened.

A few minutes later Lanie came back with two drinks in her hand, she placed Beckett's cup of water in front of her before sliding into her seat and placing her cup on the table.

"So would like to explain to me why were at a bar and you're drinking water?" Lanie asked as she took a sip from her drink and began to get comfortable in her seat. She knew this was going to be a good story, Beckett was usually the first to order a drink when they came here.

"I'm...I'm..." Beckett stuttered looking down and her hands. She nervously began to pick at her nails.

"You're?" Lanie said, taking another sip from her drink.

"Pregnant." Beckett blurted out. She looked up at her best friend who was choking on her drink. "You ok?"

"Kate, you're pregnant. How?" Lanie asked pushing her drink aside and focusing more on Beckett's news.

"Well Lanie you're a doctor you should know..." Beckett said letting a small smirk form on her lips.

Lanie just rolled her eyes and said. "Ha Ha very funny, I meant by who, you're not seeing anyone. Wait don't tell me it's Josh's. Did you two get back together and not tell me."

"No it's not Josh's, we did not get back together, after that fight we had I don't think we will ever speak again." Beckett said worried about reveling who the father really was.

"Then who could it be..." Lanie trailed off. Suddenly her face lite up as if the answer to her question had just hit her. "It's Writer Boy's." She screamed.

Beckett could feel the heat begin to form in her cheeks; she knew she could either deny it or admit it. Had she even admitted it to herself yet? She was pregnant with Richard Castle's baby. She began to slowly nod as she realized the answer too.

"You're having Richard Castle's baby?" Lanie asked still having a hard time believing what she just heard. "But when did you two...? How did I not know...?" Lanie asked, all these questions beginning to form in her head.

"Well the day after I broke up with Josh, I was still pretty upset, I tried to hide it at the precinct but Castle being Castle knew something was wrong, so he invited me over for dinner as his place that night so we could talk about it. Neither Alexis or Martha were home and one thing led to another, at first he was just comforting me with a hug, but then the next thing I knew we were kissing and then we ended up in his bed." Beckett said letting out a sigh. "I knew it was a bad idea, I shouldn't have let my guard, this is all my fault. None of this would be happening if I just turned down his offer to dinner." Beckett said letting her head drop into her hands.

"Look, Kate, I think this is a sign, this is supposed to bring you and Writer Boy closer, I think it was meant to happen. He is already a good father to Alexis so you have nothing to worry about."

"I have everything to worry about Lanie. What if he doesn't want another child, what if he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life. I don't want my child growing up without a father. That just wouldn't be right. Or even worse what if he never speaks to me again?" Beckett said, feeling the tears begin to form again in her eyes, she ignored them and blinked them away.

"Kate, you know Castle would never leave you alone, especially with a child. Castle is going to be there for that child just as much as you are, and you two are going to make wonderful parents together, and who knows maybe you will be a family one day. He would never stop talking to you, you have nothing to worry about." Lanie said rubbing her hand up and down Kate's arm.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant this was the only time Kate felt a little better about the situation. She thanked Lanie for being here when she needed her and for her helpful advice. They finished their drinks in silence and after they were done they put on their jackets and left the bar.

"So you're going to meet with him as soon as possible right?" Lanie asked as they walked towards Beckett's car.

"Yes." Beckett said with a smile. "But Lanie can I just ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure anything." Lanie said.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, I want people to find out from us." Beckett said surprised she just referred to her and Castle as us.

"Of course. I would never tell anyone." Lanie said, and with that she gave Beckett a warm smile and quickly started to head towards her car.

…...

Beckett entered her apartment and threw her keys and jacket on the couch. She slowly made her way to her room and just sat on her bed. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant and it was Richard Castle's baby. She had always told herself she would not have children until she was married and settled down and even though her situation right now was nothing like that she just couldn't think of any other thing besides keeping the baby. She knew Lanie had been right and that Castle would make a great father to this baby, he already was a great father to Alexis, it's just Beckett didn't know how she was going to tell him and how he was going to take the news. She slowly climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling letting herself envelope into all the questions the were swarming in her head until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett woke up the next morning before her alarm clock had a chance to go off. She looked at the clock and sighed when she noticed it was only six. She had two more hours until she had to be at work. Fighting the urge to go back to sleep, she decided that she would make herself a substantial breakfast for once. She had the time and she also had to start eating healthier in the mornings for the baby. Beckett got up and started to walk into the kitchen, she passed the mirror above her dresser and stopped; she tightened her shirt around her stomach and tried to picture herself with a bigger stomach. Before she became too nervous about the thought she let her shirt go and walked out of her bedroom making her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and the smell of leftover Chinese food filled the air. Beckett put her hand on her stomach as she began to feel nauseous. She quickly shut the fridge and changed her mind about eating breakfast. Returning to her bedroom she gathered her things to take a shower. As she entered the bathroom her stomach began to feel worse but she just shook it off and took her shower. She stepped out of the shower and the feeling in her stomach was even worse but she pulled herself together, got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. Just as she finished her hair, it hit her; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold this one back. She quickly ran to the bathroom, gathered her hair into her hands just as she began to throw up, immediately feeling better after. _Morning sickness already _she thought. She sat on her bathroom floor until the nausea in her stomach had completely subsided before standing up. She finished getting ready and then grabbed her things and headed off to work.

…...

As she pulled up to the 12th she watched as Castle entered the building with the familiar cups of coffee in his hands. She waited until he had completely entered the building before she got out of her car and slowly made her way up to the front entrance. Her mind was beginning to fill with thoughts of how and when she was going to tell Castle and how she was going to keep herself together for the day. He was the first person to notice when something was wrong with her and if she had another episode like the one this morning he would surely begin to question her. She entered the elevator and tried to clear her mind, she couldn't let Castle see her in deep thought or else her cover would blown the second she stepped of the elevator. As she reached the homicide floor she took a deep breath and as the doors opened she put on her best fake smile and walked out.

"Good morning detective." Castle said as Beckett strolled up to her desk. He handed her one of the coffee cups that was in his hand and watched as she took her seat.

"Good morning Castle." Beckett answered a little too happily. She began to turn on her computer and look through the paper work that Montgomery left on her desk. She looked at the coffee cup that she had placed in the corner of her desk, she needed that caffeine so much right now but she knew she shouldn't drink it until she asked the doctor if it was OK. That was another thing Beckett was scared about, would Castle come to the doctor's appointments with her, she wanted him to be there but did he want to be there. As these thoughts began to swarm her head again she was taken away from them as Esposito approached her desk.

"Hey Beckett, we need help interrogating a suspect, we couldn't get him to spill and were hoping that you might. He's in interrogation room 1." Esposito said.

"Yeah sure." Beckett said as she got up out of her chair and walked over to the room followed by Esposito and Castle. She opened that door and grabbed the case file that was in Esposito's hand and then entered the room. She sat down in the chair across from the suspect and opened up the case file. She skimmed the file before making eye contact with the suspect and starting the interrogation.

"So Mr. Jones, I see knew our victim for a long time. How did you guys meet?" Beckett asked

"We met in college. We shared a dorm room." The suspect answered very calmly.

"I see. It says here the morning that our victim was murdered you two were found arguing." Beckett asked, she was not in the mood to be dealing with this suspect, he had obviously done it, his eyes kept wondering and never once made contact with hers since she had started the questions. She hated when people lied.

"Yes we were." The suspect answered focusing on the corner of the room.

"What were you arguing about exactly?" Beckett asked, starting to grow impatient, she wanted to get this over with.

"Well, my wife and I had gotten a divorced a few weeks ago and I find out only a few days later that she is marrying him." The suspect said finally making eye contact with Beckett. She could tell he was starting to get angry as he told his side of the story. She took this as an opportunity to make him confess. She quickly jumped up from her chair and slammed her fists on the desk. She immediately regretted standing up so quickly as she felt the nausea return to her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and shook off the feeling.

"I believe that that was good enough reason to kill him, Mr. Jones. He was marrying your ex-wife only a few weeks after you divorced her. I'm sure that made you mad, mad enough to kill him for it, you were mad at her too but you still loved her so you couldn't be mad at her." Beckett screamed, hoping he would cave because she didn't know how much longer she could last. The morning sickness was becoming worse and she didn't know how long she could control it.

"Fine, I'll killed him but that bastard deserved it, after how long we were friends he goes behind my back and marries the woman I love." Mr. Jones confessed. That was enough for Beckett, as the cops entered the interrogation room to arrest Mr. Jones, Beckett quickly slipped out and headed towards the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom she heard Castle call after her. She turned around and saw him running to catch up with her, she tried to play it cool and wait for him but her stomach had decided otherwise and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it down much longer. After making eye contact with Castle, she quickly turned around and practically ran to the bathroom hearing Castle's voice after her.

"Kate, are you OK? Kate!" She heard him cry after her, she wanted to turn around and say she was fine so he didn't suspect anything but she already knew she had blown that cover back in the interrogation room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Beckett came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Castle leaning against the wall opposite of the door.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" Castle asked her as they headed back towards her desk.

"I just didn't feel well that's all." Beckett said as she sat down in her chair and Castle took his familiar seat in the chair beside her desk.

"Beckett, you looked like you were about to throw up, your face literally went green and you clutched your stomach. Something is wrong, but I know you're not going to tell." Castle said hoping he was wrong and she would tell him what was wrong.

"You'll find out soon Castle, I'm just not ready to say anything now." With that Beckett excused herself and went to Montgomery's office.

….

"Beckett, come in." Montgomery said looking up from his desk.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off, I'm not feeling to well." Beckett asked.

"Of course, it must be really bad if you're asking to take off." Montgomery said with a chuckle. Beckett faked a smile and left his office. She walked back to her desk and grabbed her jacket and keys.

"We have a case?" Castle asked eagerly.

"No, I'm going home." Beckett said as she rested her hand on her stomach and walked towards the elevators leaving Castle with a puzzled look on his face. Before she went down to the lobby she decided to make one stop to see Lanie down in the morgue.

….

As she walked through the doors of the morgue, Lanie had a surprised look on her face.

"Are you going to a murder?" Lanie asked, pointing to Beckett's jacket and keys. "Where's Castle?"

"Lanie, I'm going home. I've had morning sickness all day, I almost puked in the interrogation room. Castle questioned what was wrong but I blew it off as nothing. I don't know how to tell him, he's not stupid Lanie he is going to figure it out soon enough." Beckett said with a sigh.

"Kate, right now you need to go home and calm down, being nervous is only going to make your nausea worse. You need to tell Castle as soon as you're ready too. Whether that's tonight or next week, you need to tell him when you're ready." Lanie said giving her friend a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Lanie, you always know what to say." Beckett said with a smile.

"Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" Lanie asked.

"I was going to call when I got home." Beckett answered.

"That's good." Lanie said as she got back to what she was working on.

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna get going. I'm so tired. It's weird not drinking caffeine in the morning." Beckett said with a chuckle. Lanie gave her a smile as she left the morgue.

…..

As Beckett entered her apartment she was surprised that it was only 11'o clock and she was already tired. _It's going to be a long nine months_ she thought. She grabbed a glass of water after setting her stuff down on the couch and went into her bedroom. She placed the cup of water on her nightstand and climbed into her bed, she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later she woke up from a bad dream. The dream had scared her a lot but it had also helped her. It had helped with her decision of when to tell Castle about the baby. She knew she had to go to his place now and tell him before anyone else did or he figured it out. She quickly got out of bed, changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and left her apartment. She got into her car and made her way towards Castle's apartment before she had a chance to change her mind.

…

As she pulled up to Castle's apartment she could feel the nausea coming back. She knew it was from her being nervous but she couldn't help it, she was about to tell a famous actor who she had known for three years and had sex with two weeks ago for the first time that she was pregnant with his baby. She slowly got out of her car and made her way to the entrance of the building. She greeted the doorman who held the door open for her and walked over to the elevator. She pressed the button to go up and waited patiently for it to arrive. As the doors opened she hesitantly stepped inside, leaning up against one of the walls and placing her hand on top of her stomach. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as the elevator rose to his floor. Her mind began to swarm with the worst scenarios she could think of. She prepared herself for the worst as the elevator reached his floor. The doors opened and she stepped out and went down the hall to the door of his apartment. She waited a minute before knocking lightly on the door. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door, confirming that this was really happening. She drew in a breath as the door opened reveling Castle on the other side.

"Beckett?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" He watched as the silent tears began to flow from her eyes causing him to become even more concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle stepped aside, letting Beckett enter the apartment. She went directly over to the couch and sat down. She couldn't prolong this anymore, it was tearing her apart. Using the sleeve of her sweatshirt she wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She watched nervously as Castle walked over and sat across from her. As he sat down he reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Kate, whatever is bothering I'm here to listen whenever you are ready to talk about it." he said raising his other hand and wiping away a few tears that were still falling down her cheek.

"Rick, if I tell you, things will never be the same. I just want you to know that." Beckett said. Even though she wanted nothing to change between them she knew once she told him everything would be different.

"Kate, I promise, whatever you're about to tell me will not change anything between us. I have always been there for you and I always will be." Castle said trying to give her a reassuring smile but he wasn't sure he had one in him. She was making him nervous, what could she possibly tell him that was going to affect their friendship.

"Rick, this is not just something we can put behind us. It's going to change everything. I don't know about you but I want to go through with it." Beckett looked up to see the confused expression that had been growing on Castle's face.

"Kate I'm sorry, but what are you talking about, can you please start from the beginning." Castle said, still confused at what could have possibly happened between them that would change everything.

"Rick, I'm...pregnant." Beckett said, immediately regretting it afterwards. She watched the confused look drop from Castle's face and a worried one replace it. Castle leaned back onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair. _How did this happen?_ He thought.

"Am I the father?" He managed to ask. He already knew the answer, Beckett wouldn't be this upset if he wasn't. He knew she must be happy somewhere inside her about this. It bothered him that she was upset over it because she was scared to tell him.

Beckett didn't answer and just nodded, she felt the warm tears begin to roll down her face again. This was what she was scared of, he didn't seem happy. Did he not want another child? Did he not want her to keep it? Did he not want to be a part of the baby's life? All these thoughts began to run through her mind again about what he could possibly say, causing her to cry even harder. She continued to wipe away the tears as they continuously rolled down her cheeks while she went through all measures to avoid eye contact with him. She was waiting while her answer sunk into his mind. Suddenly she felt him flip her hand over and intertwine his fingers with her. She felt his other hand rise to her cheek and again wipe the tears away.

"Hey, it does gonna be OK, we'll be fine. This is going to be one lucky baby; you are going to be an amazing mother." Castle said trying to comfort her. He wanted to be there for this baby as much as she would let him be. He was not going to let this baby grow up without a father, he knew what that was like and he didn't want his child going through that.

"I hope it had the chance to have an amazing father too." Beckett said slowly bringing her head up until her eyes met Castle's.

"Of course it will, I would like to be in its life as much as you will let me." Castle said placing his hand on her cheek. Castle moved over and patted the space next to him signaling for her to come sit next to him. She slowly got up and sat down next to him, turning so they were face to face.

"Kate, you have nothing to worry about. I would never ever leave you and the baby by yourselves. I am always going to be there. This is my child too and I am going to help raise it, feed it, spoil it. Everything is going to be fine. This is supposed to be an enjoyable experience for a mother and I am going to do everything in my power to make enjoyable for the both of you." Castle said as he wrapped his arm her shoulders and pulled her close to him. At first at his touch she stiffened up but as soon as her head met his chest she immediately became relaxed. Breathing in his scent relaxed her and for the first time she found out she was pregnant, Beckett finally felt happy. Knowing that Castle was going to be there for her and the baby made everything seem like was going to be OK and that everything was going to turn out right.

Many silent minutes went by between the two until Castle felt Beckett beginning to shake again. He looked down in time to see her wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kate, I know during pregnancy you're supposed to have mood swings, but they can't be starting this soon." Castle said with a smirk.

Kate let out a chuckle. "I'm just scared Rick that's all."

"Well I can't even imagine what you're going through right now but I'm going to be there through every moment of it and don't think for one second I'm ever going to leave you because I'm not so you might be scared but I'll do everything in my power to make it go away."

Kate couldn't help but smile. Castle always knew the right things to say to make her feel better. It also made her happy to know that he was gonna be there to help throughout the pregnancy.

"Let's watch a movie." Castle suggested, he thought he should distract before she goes into deep thought again.

"Ohkay, you choose." Beckett said, unwrapping herself from Castle so he could go and choose a movie.

"All I have are action movies, you could choose one of Alexis' chick flicks." Castle said with a smile as he walked over to where he kept all his dvd's. "The Ugly Truth is actually a good one." Castle said holding up the cover for Beckett to see.

"That's fine." Beckett said moving over on the couch to make room for him. Castle put in the movie and pressed play. He dimed the lights before going back over to the couch. He sat in the space Beckett made for him, he shifted so that his back was against the arm of the couch, grabbing Beckett's waist he pulled her closer to him before he spread out his legs. He positioned her perfectly in between his legs so that her back was comfortably against his chest. He placed his hands on top of stomach, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. To his surprised she placed her hands on top of his, making sure they were going to stay right where they were.


End file.
